


Intimidad

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Ignis y Carmen son protagonistas de romanticas y sensuales historias cortas basadas en algunos iniciadores de oraciones <3
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Carmen Mirabile, Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)





	1. “Por favor… Sólo bésame…”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062729) by [blossattic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic). 



> Inspirado por las sugerencias del Intimacy Meme de melamemea, en Tumblr ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen le da a Ignis una sorpresa, una noche especial ;)  
> ATENCIÓN: Este capìtulo es Picante 🌶️🔥

Después de un largo día de reuniones, arreglando papeleo, cocinando, conduciendo, todo lo que Ignis quería era sentarse y relajarse en casa. Un largo suspiro marcaría el comienzo del suyo después de horas en las que su cuerpo podría derretir la tensión. Solo quería un momento de tranquilidad, escuchar un zumbido aquí y allá, disfrutar de la fragancia de un perfume encantador y la calidez del abrazo de su amada. Incluso la ilusión de sus labios rozando su mejilla o la comisura de su boca le hacía anhelarla más.

Solo necesitaba abrir la puerta y todo eso podría suceder. Podía disfrutar del placer de su egoísta deseo de descansar lo suficientemente pronto.

Después de un clic y el movimiento de la puerta al abrirse, la vista le mostró no solo paredes y decoraciones familiares, sino luces tenues que estaba seguro que no podrían imitarse con las lámparas que tenía. 

Ignis se tomó su tiempo para dejar su maletín en el lugar correcto y luego quitarse los zapatos, mientras sus ojos buscaban con curiosidad alrededor de la vista de su apartamento. La leve fragancia de un aceite que se quema con cuidado se suma a la magia.

Ciertamente, todo parecía acogedor, cálido... y romántico.

Ignis no se engañaría a sí mismo, ambientación como esa era un arte en sí mismo creado con un propósito. Ésta hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y que su boca se secara un poco mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la sala de estar.

“¿Carmen? Estoy en casa."

Anunciarse a sí mismo no sirvió para nada, o eso pensaba cuando solo más silencio llegó a sus oídos. Confundido pero aún curioso, decidió sentarse en el sofá y echar un vistazo a la nota doblada en la mesa de estar. El mensaje era simple, la firma era bastante peculiar con esa marca de lápiz labial audaz, el perfume rociado en él le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, tentándolo una vez. Era un lindo toque. Él solo se rió y sacó su teléfono para apagarlo, dejándolo en la mesa como se le pidió.

"Ah... ¿qué estás planeando?", reflexionó en voz baja, muy consciente del suave calor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas y orejas. No perdió mucho tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos, todo lo contrario.

Ignis apenas captó el aleteo de la tela por el rabillo del ojo, todo tan bien escondido detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentado. Se sentó más recto incluso cuando el toque de sus dedos acarició uno de sus hombros hasta el cuello, sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano suave mientras la otra masajeaba el hombro opuesto. Ignis la sintió inclinarse hacia él desde atrás, el calor de su aliento junto a su oído. Había venido como convocada por su cumplimiento de sus reglas.

"Bienvenido a casa, cariño~"

Ah, Ignis tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tratar de evitar los suaves temblores que lo recorrían mientras su voz le cosquilleaba con sus tonos melosos. De esa manera, incluso la sensación de su toque se intensificó, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

“Te estaba esperando… Tuviste un día largo. Necesitas algo de tiempo para ti ahora... ”, anunció ella. No había lugar para contradicciones en su tono.

Ignis apenas tomó un segundo para pensar cuánto sabía de su horario del día antes de que ella lo convenciera de que se fundiera en su hechizo mientras seguía masajeando sus hombros y un poco su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las solapas de su chaqueta mientras él exhalaba lentamente, y después de ver cómo sus manos se curvaban en puños sueltos con cada uno de sus movimientos, decidió al menos mostrarse.

Que ella retrocediera hizo que Ignis abriera los ojos de inmediato y la persiguiera con la mirada. Miró hacia un lado, perdiéndola por completo cuando ella rodeó el otro lado del sofá. Para cuando miró para el otro lado, ella ya estaba sentada en su regazo, cruzando perezosamente una pierna sobre la otra mientras un brazo rodeaba su hombro y la otra mano llegaba a acariciar su pecho.

Ignis sintió sus ojos estallar y sus mejillas enrojecer intensamente ante la vista frente a él. Rápidamente se aseguró de que estuviera sentada cómodamente y de que no la ofendería de ninguna manera, acomodándose en su lugar. Carmen no delataba nada, la mirada fija en él como una gatita seductora, bastante orgullosa de cómo ya lo estaba afectando.

"Estás tan tenso ... Espero que encuentres este momento agradable, mi amor".

Qué provocación.

Ignis tragó saliva ante sus nervios iniciales y la miró con atención. Nunca la había visto en esa pieza, incluso cuando la iluminación sólo lo ayudaba a discernir texturas y detalles, sabía que era una nueva compra hecha para la ocasión, tal vez. Estaba hecho de una combinación perfecta de telas costosas, encajes y piezas semitransparentes cosidas juntas para acentuar sus curvas muy bien y con la perfecta corta longitud para mostrar la suavidad de la piel debajo. Él ni siquiera sabía dónde tocarla, pero ella estaba bastante segura de dónde tocarlo para provocar una respuesta, mientras sus dedos se desplazaban hacia el botón superior de su chaleco, zafándolo lentamente y moviéndose para continuar haciendo lo mismo con los demás abajo.

Carmen sonrió cuando su mano encontró un lugar en la mitad de su muslo, un lugar seguro para asegurarse de que todavía estaba siendo un poco caballeroso en sus avances. Parecía estar un poco conflictuado cuando ella lo distrajo aún más, besando lentamente el costado de su cuello. Ignis se lo permitió un momento sin quejarse, minutos que se extendieron mientras su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida con entusiasmo a los afectos que tanto extrañaba. Positivamente distraído, su cuerpo casi se movía por sí solo, tocándola, acariciándola. A cambio, disfrutó de cerca de sus dulces sonidos, mezclados con los suyos mientras se rendía.

Mientras ella canturreaba a lo largo de la columna de la piel ahora teñida de su cuello, sintió la brisa de la noche en su pecho y la cálida palma de su mano lista para calmar la piel erizada. Suspiró, completamente encantado con la facilidad con que ella dibujaba una sinfonía de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, disfrutando por completo de todo lo que tenía para él.

Ignis siempre había sido un amante atento, ansioso por devolver el cariño que le era dado. Ahora, teniendo la oportunidad de reclamar apropiadamente el beso que tanto había deseado, se sintió un poco- torpe al hacerlo. Estaba a su amorosa misericordia, al menos por el momento. Un momento clave había sido cuando ella había comenzado a darle besos en la mejilla. El obstáculo obvio en su camino eran las gafas frías y ligeramente empañadas en sus ojos. Ignis consideró que era una ocasión perfecta para hacer su movimiento. En el momento en que sintió su dedo acariciando el puente de su nariz, desalojando las gafas torcidas de su lugar, sus ojos se habían abierto una fracción y le apretó el muslo para capturar su atención antes de intentar tomar los labios de ella en un beso ...

Fue esquivado hábilmente.

Cuando sucedió un par de veces más, ciertamente se desesperó un poco.

"¿Qué-qué estás haciendo?" No, eso no era lo que quería decir. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza solo para gemir en voz baja cuando Carmen mordió juguetonamente y luego lamió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Volviendo la cabeza para mirarla, se encontró reflejado en unos ojos sensuales, y cuando se concentró en los labios jugosos todavía coloreados que lo tentaban, ni siquiera perseguirlos le concedió el tan esperado beso. Ella simplemente lo evitó de nuevo, su dedo impidiéndole intentarlo de nuevo cuando un suave empujón hacia atrás redirigió su cabeza de esa manera. 

De modo que él estaba ciertamente a su amorosa misericordia. Carmen no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, al menos no esa cosa en particular.

"Me molestas tanto...", murmuró alrededor del dedo, besándolo. Su tono de voz más bajo y ligeramente exasperado por su negación.

Carmen acarició lentamente la piel de su labio inferior, y luego el superior como si lo estuviera esculpiendo de nuevo. Sus ojos, completamente enfocados en sus labios, se movieron rápidamente hacia los de él mientras su dedo se deslizaba más abajo, por su barbilla para sostener su cabeza de esa manera y hacer que él se enfocara solo en su mirada.

"Creo que ya te has preocupado por muchas cosas hoy... Permíteme cuidar de ti."

Ignis se alegró de que el apartamento fuera tan pequeño, se alegró mucho más cuando ella lo guió desde su ubicación anterior hasta la puerta de su habitación privada. Sus ojos no podían perder el balanceo de sus caderas o la sonrisa seductora. Sus dedos no podían soltarla cuando ella tiraba muy levemente al doblar una esquina, siempre tan juguetona. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, ella hizo un baile de lo más interesante a su alrededor, tomando una prenda de vestir en cada ocasión hasta que lo desvistió casi completamente en la corta distancia que tuvieron que cubrir para llegar a la cama.

Mientras su espalda rebotaba en la cama, Ignis tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Carmen, caminando lentamente, continuó tentándolo, sus manos haciendo un trabajo rápido con los cordones más complejos que ataban el atuendo a su cuerpo. Una vez que consideró que la parte más difícil había terminado, se movió sobre él, siempre a su propio ritmo, siempre aprovechando al máximo la tensión que le creaba. A Ignis estaba secretamente fascinado con cómo su forma más pequeña lo enmarcaba con tanta elegancia.

“Cariño, oh cariño~”, cantó ella. Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa mientras continuaba molestándolo de nuevo, su nariz tocando la de él, sus labios a un suspiro de los suyos, su mano deslizándose por su pecho, más y más abajo.

El gemido de él y luego el jadeo y las risitas de ella marcaron otra ronda de juegos previos en los que ella le permitió cambiar minuciosamente sus posiciones, dejándolo desnudarla. Apresuradamente, sus manos separaron la tela, dando paso a la piel que besó y marcó con reverencia. Las manos de Carmen hicieron un lío en su cabello, y él no se detuvo hasta que tuvo su piel tan marcada y amada como ella lo había hecho anteriormente con él.

Tan intoxicado de su amor, besando todo el camino hasta su pecho y garganta con la intención de llegar a sus labios de una vez por todas, se sorprendió cuando las piernas de Carmen se cerraron ajustadamente sobre sus caderas y con un empujón corporal, logró girarse y dejarlo de espaldas en la cama.

Su sonrisa era tan fastidiosa en ese momento. Estaba tan orgullosa del cambio de posiciones, contenta de sentarse en sus caderas mientras él jadeaba y gemía. Ignis admiró en silencio su belleza entonces, su cabello en desorden y la piel sonrojada y marcada que no se podía ocultar, como la de él. 

Adoraba la chispa en sus ojos, así como el fuego cándido alojado allí. Le encantaba cómo cantaba para él, una melodía hecha de suaves ruidos y suspiros mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. La forma en que se mordía los labios, tan pecaminosa y deliciosa, fue su perdición.

"Por favor..."

Ignis la miró, temblando de deseo hasta que ella apropiadamente lo miró. El roce de sus dedos sobre los de ella hizo que sus manos se unieran rápidamente y él apretó la de ella con urgencia.

“Por favor… Sólo bésame…”

A esa petición especial, Carmen no pudo negarle más. Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, acunó su rostro con su mano libre, derritiéndose sobre su suave expresión y confianza, cerrando los ojos y alentándolo a hacerlo también. Su nombre cayó dulce y reverentemente de sus labios, entrecortado y tan perfecto antes de que ella lo besara, dejándolo profundizarlo mientras Ignis la abrazaba con más fuerza hacia si.

Nada importaba más que ese momento. Solo la hermosa convergencia de sus sentimientos, la realización de ese deseo egoísta que le permitió entregarse a ella, el uno al otro.


	2. "Hueles tan bien"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis y Carmen disfrutan de una cita en el autocine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este capítulo es fluff!

La idea de ir a un autocine había sido un impulso del momento después de un largo día de reuniones. Ignis había atendido debidamente todos los asuntos relacionados con el príncipe, cocinando suficiente comida para alimentar a Noctis y para llenar los dos pequeños bentos que quería llevar a la cita improvisada. Carmen había tenido tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y preparar dos abrigos y una manta suave en caso de que la noche fuera demasiado fría y necesitaran calor extra.

Después del pequeño viaje al lugar correcto y disfrutar de su comida, compartiendo algunos trozos de ésta entre una charla informal, terminaron abrigados y apoyándose el uno en el otro mientras la gran pantalla mostraba la película de la noche. Todo era tan silencioso excepto por el audio de la película, con los efectos de sonido y la banda sonora. Con lo íntimo que era todo, incluso tuvieron unos minutos para interrumpir su concentración en la historia y permitirse un beso rápido o una sonrisa suave.

El agradable aroma en el auto siempre los había acompañado en todos sus viajes, sin embargo, esa noche Carmen no pudo concentrarse del todo cuando otra fragancia persistente llegó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Había pasado unos minutos a lo largo de la película intentando descifrar si era el ambientador del automóvil, el cuero de los asientos o la fragancia del jabón que usaba para lavar la ropa. 

A mitad de la película, Carmen se movió para apoyarse más cómodamente en Ignis, y su nariz captó la raíz del agradable aroma en el cuello de su camisa. No, no era su camisa, sino un agradable y tenue aroma de colonia proveniente de su piel. Ignis sintió que su pequeña mano se movía ligeramente sobre la tela de su camisa sobre su pecho, sintiendo más que escuchando lo contenta que estaba con el descubrimiento. Casi parecía derretirse a su lado con un suspiro quedo.

"Cariño, ¿está todo bien?"

Un asentimiento de ella hizo que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la piel de su cuello y tuvo que detener la sonrisa entonces. No llegó más respuesta e Ignis estaba más que satisfecho con eso por ahora.

“Hueles tan bien”, llegó como un suave murmullo después de que pasaron algunos minutos. Suaves y melosas, sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos en el tono encantador que ella siempre reservó para darle elogios.

Carmen no se había atrevido a alterar su posición para mirarlo, ni Ignis a cuestionar la repentina confesión. Él se limitó a sonreír, un poco tímido al respecto ya que el comentario había hecho que un bonito rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas, y se inclinó un momento para besarle la coronilla antes de volver a concentrar su atención en la película.


	3. "Realmente quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis recuerda la forma en que Carmen le acariciaba la espalda y lo ayudaba a relajarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es fluff y tiene menciones de spice y drama.

El recuerdo de su toque quedó grabado en su memoria. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, podía recordar la presión de sus manos en su espalda, haciéndolo relajarse sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ignis tuvo que admitir que la primera vez que sucedió, se había sentido bastante… tímido.

En ese tiempo, Carmen solía descansar boca arriba durante unos minutos cuando llegaba del trabajo. Después de una agradable ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda, se acostaba y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad a solas sin entretener un pensamiento en su mente. Sin embargo, cuando lo sentía caminar cerca, abría los ojos un poco, extendiendo los brazos hacia él cuando lo veía más cansado de lo habitual o simplemente estresado. Sin importar la cantidad de excusas que diera, nada hacía que su mirada somnolienta y sus brazos abiertos vacilaran.

Ignis había tenido cuidado al acostarse, asegurándose de no poner todo su peso sobre ella o apretarla. Carmen era paciente, dejándolo encontrar una posición cómoda, solo para reposicionarlo de modo que su cabeza estuviera sobre su pecho y sus manos tuvieran acceso a su espalda. Una vez más, ninguna cantidad de excusas o quejas la haría ceder en su abrazo amoroso. Entonces Ignis, ruborizado y rígido como resultado de su timidez, la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Con las palmas de las manos abiertas y moviéndose lentamente como si estuviera tratando de memorizar la extensión de su espalda, Carmen suavemente lo acariciaba. Esa fue una de las cosas a lo que le costó acostumbrarse al principio. Se sentía tan reconfortante y tan íntimo. Ignis había cerrado los ojos y se había propuesto concentrarse únicamente en sus movimientos. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Carmen siguió sus toques con otros más delicados y persistentes. Dibujando patrones aleatorios sobre la suave tela de su camisa. La yema de sus dedos escribían un lenguaje que él no conocía pero que su cuerpo aceptaba como un estímulo para dejarse llevar y descansar. Ignis se encontró a sí mismo suspirando y disfrutando del masaje mientras Carmen continuaba, tocando una melodía en su cuerpo sin pensarla mucho y sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Pasaron los minutos e Ignis se distrajo más y más, de la mejor manera. Después de un rato se quedó dormido. Carmen había encontrado un nuevo lugar para masajear que efectivamente había bajado todas sus defensas. Sus dedos habían peinado suavemente los largos cabellos de su nuca y la parte posterior de su cabeza, acariciando su cuero cabelludo con toques más gentiles mientras los suaves cabellos castaños cenicientos al frente acariciaban la piel de ella a cambio.

Ignis no quería admitirlo, pero tras ese intercambio se había sentido infinitamente consentido, arropado por un calor casi maternal.

Eso se convirtió en una rutina, siempre que ella necesitaba su compañía o él necesitaba un contacto cercano después de un día particularmente agotador.

Ignis recordó con cariño cómo en sus días más juguetones, Carmen se aventuraba en su cabello y peinaba con los dedos todo tipo de extraños peinados, las vibraciones de su suave risa reverberando en su mejilla o barbilla cuando se movía para mirarla. Hizo orejas de gato, lo despeinó, lo peinó todo hacia atrás, lo peinó todo hacia el frente, trató de trenzarlo... Ah, tantos estilos al azar que él había estropeado en favor de hacerle cosquillas, abrazarla o besarla para distraerla.

En esa parte privada de sus vidas, tan cercana y significativa, Ignis lo había disfrutado todo tanto como Carmen. Cuando estaba molesto, cuando se sentía derrotado, incluso cuando ella estaba angustiada o en el momento de tranquilidad que seguía a la intimidad. Esos eran sus minutos de calma y unión.

Después de Altissia, todo fue terriblemente diferente...

Habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, lamentando lo que habían perdido, aprendiendo a vivir con el dolor y la soledad. Con algo de arrepentimiento, un toque de tristeza y sin saber cómo lograr adecuadamente ese nivel de confianza e intimidad que alguna vez tuvieron. Había tantas cosas que no podían arreglarse después de todo lo que había sucedido pero el anhelo estaba allí cuando sus caminos se cruzaron nuevamente.

El tiempo siempre encontraba la forma de volver a conectar a las personas, y ellos no eran la excepción. Fue el tiempo el que poco a poco les ayudó a reparar lo que estaba roto y les ayudó a acercarse una vez más. Se formó un nuevo vínculo, con un toque más maduro y empático, intenso y cableado en un entendimiento mutuo que algunos sentidos perdidos y la comprensión ayudaron a construir.

Así que a medida que se hicieron más mayores, más pacientes y atrevidos, los momentos íntimos que compartían para relajarse y fundirse el uno con el otro se convirtieron en algo casi habitual. Una forma de recordarles tiempos más felices y sencillos, pero también como una forma de mantenerse conectados entre sí de una manera más profunda. La confianza, el amor, todo funcionaba a su favor para vivir el día a día con renovada fuerza.

Un día, Carmen lo miró confundida cuando él se movió sobre su cuerpo más pequeño como un coeurl perezoso listo para abrazar a su pareja. Sin el visor que protegía sus ojos, sin productos en su cabello, se había refrescado y acercado a ella con ropa cómoda. Ignis sintió que los dedos de ella peinaban con cuidado su cabello hacia atrás antes de que se posaran en su nuca cuando él se inclinó suavemente para descansar cómodamente en una posición familiar sobre ella. Carmen le besó la coronilla y esperó. El tiempo la había hecho más paciente y dispuesta a saborear los momentos sin estropearlos, así como a él le había enseñado a ser más directo y sincero en sus demostraciones de afecto. Ignis, a cambio, le dejó besos en la clavícula y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando lentamente y deseando relajarse. Su voz llevaba una confesión, palabras que eran demasiado escandalosas para que las dijera en el pasado y ahora reflejaban los deseos de su corazón genuinamente.

"Tengo muchas ganas de sentir tus manos sobre mí".

Carmen sonrió, con los labios cerrados y los ojos suaves antes de que sus manos bajaran por su columna hasta la parte inferior de la espalda y recorrieran todo el camino hacia arriba una vez más. El gesto se repitió un par de veces más antes de que ella comenzara a trazar patrones aleatorios sobre la franela de su camisa. La forma en que él suspiró y se derritió en ella hizo que Carmen cerrara los ojos y disfrutara el momento tanto como él, concentrándose en hacerlo sentir bien, cómodo y seguro. Un abrazo cariñoso, casi maternal, haciéndolos flotar en un momento suspendido en el tiempo. Aunque fuera por unos minutos.


	4. "Acércate"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ignis y Carmen disfrutan de una cita tranquila y comparten un delicioso sushi!

Era una noche especial, una rara tarde libre en la que ambos recibieron luz verde para salir temprano de la Ciudadela. 

Ignis no necesitaba ir a visitar a Noct, ya que el Príncipe estaba visitando a Gladio y los sirvientes lo atenderían bien. El joven incluso lo despidió con una sonrisa y le dijo que se divirtiera y disfrutara de su “noche libre”. Por su parte, Carmen no tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde organizando el papeleo para la siguiente reunión del consejo, ya que Clarus había firmado, revisado y aprobado todo lo que iba a ser necesario para el día siguiente.

Se sentía extraño. Sin embargo, se despidieron del turno nocturno de seguridad cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto y se fueron. La ciudad estaba empezando a mostrar los colores del atardecer y su inagotable vida activa. Ambos tenían la energía para mirar las tiendas cercanas desde las ventanas y señalar las hermosas decoraciones, escuchar música de las estaciones de radio y cantar un poco en todas las luces rojas.

Carmen sintió el aleteo de las mariposas en su estómago cuando Ignis se tomó un momento para dejar la palanca de cambios para agarrar su mano y besar sus nudillos. Ignis, a su vez, se sintió sonreír mientras ella buscaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y apretarla mientras se acercaban al edificio residencial.

Sintieron una extraña emoción que no habían sentido en bastante tiempo. ¡La alegría y la emoción juvenil de tener una noche para ellos mismos, cenar adecuadamente juntos, charlar, abrazarse, disfrutar!

Carmen tenía curiosidad por ver más de cerca la bolsa que Ignis llevaba en una mano cuando abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir. El logo impreso le parecía familiar, pero no pudo adivinarlo de inmediato. No hubo tiempo para preguntar antes y, a su manera, ella simplemente se olvidó.

“¿Pediste comida?”, dijo simplemente, tomando la mano que le ofrecía para caminar hacia el ascensor.

Ignis le mostró la bolsa y negó con la cabeza. Era de un lugar de sushi cercano. Este le hacía cosquillas en la mente a Carmen. Había escuchado ese nombre antes.

"¿-Standing Sushi-?"

Ignis solo se rió entre dientes por la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron y decidió aclarar las cosas.

“Noct me dio esto antes. Solía trabajar allí hace unos años. Recuerdo que hoy fue temprano con Prompto y ellos amablemente le regalaron una selección de su mejor sushi”. 

La sonrisa de Ignis fue suave, probablemente conmovida por la amabilidad de su carga por devolverle el favor tras todas esas noches que tuvo que cocinar para él. Esta noche, él ya tenía algo agradable y delicioso para compartir con su compañera especial.

"¡Ah, eso es tan amable de su parte!"

. - . - .

Todo se convirtió en una cita perezosa en casa. Por rara que fuera la ocasión, Carmen no pudo evitar pedir que cenasen en el salón en lugar de en la mesa de la cocina. Estar en casa antes significaba que podían ver su programa de juegos de palabras favorito a tiempo, y no la versión grabada. Entonces, encender la televisión y arreglar todo en la pequeña mesa de café fue su tarea después de ponerse ropa más cómoda. Noctis realmente había hecho una maravillosa selección de diferentes tipos de sushi, unos que nunca antes habían visto y estaban emocionados de probarlos.

“Gracias por la comida”, dijeron al unísono antes de pasar los platos, palillos y vasos entre ellos.

Ver a Ignis seleccionar una pieza y probarla siempre era algo agradable de presenciar. El agarre en sus palillos era seguro, masticando con cuidado el roll de sushi, dejando que los sabores se combinaran en su paladar y su mente trabajara en tratar de distinguir todos los ingredientes que contenían. Carmen eligió uno para ella y, como Ignis, se permitió relajarse y disfrutar el momento.

"¿Es -medallas-?", Carmen se estiró distraídamente hacia adelante para tomar un nuevo rollo de sushi del plato más grande, con los ojos completamente fijos en la pantalla. La letra "D" aún no se había dicho en el transcurso de ese panel y la redacción parecía apuntar en esa dirección. Ignis comprobó dos veces las pocas palabras o letras escasas que aparecían en él e hizo un ruido.

"No, no puede ser. No hay lugar para el plural ". Ignis leyó la frase una vez más, teniendo en cuenta la pista. "Debe ser -metal- entonces."

Tan pronto como terminó de hacer esa sugerencia, escuchó a Carmen gemir suavemente ante el sabor del rollo que había probado. Masticando y cubriéndose la boca cuidadosamente con una mano, Ignis estaba encantado de ver la alegría y la emoción en sus ojos.

"Amor, este tiene un sabor maravilloso, ¿ya lo has probado?"

Y para recordar sus palabras, Carmen seleccionó cuidadosamente un gemelo del rollo de sushi que acababa de comer y lo llevó a su plato. Por lo que parecía, Ignis no lo había hecho, y estaba planeando tomar uno para él cuando ella se volvió completamente hacia él.

"Acércate." Dijo con una sonrisa brillante antes de mover el plato y su mano hacia adelante para ofrecer la comida. "¡Di "ah"!"

Ignis se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos agrandándose detrás de sus lentes mientras sentía un calor esparcirse por su rostro. La pose de Carmen le recordó mucho a esas geishas sofisticadas que trabajaban con tanta diligencia en su aplomo y movimientos elegantes mientras atendían a un cliente. Ella era consciente de su disgusto por esas muestras de afecto en público pero estando en casa, solos, era una oportunidad para él de experimentar esa intimidad cuidadosamente construida y la confianza que todo el gesto implicaba.

Para disimular su repentina timidez, rápidamente desvió la mirada y se arregló las gafas con un dedo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a que lo alimentaran, mucho menos en un ambiente romántico, pero decidió ceder y apreciar su sincero intento de dejarlo disfrutar de algo que a ella le había gustado. Carmen esperó con la respiración contenida por su aceptación y él inmediatamente se regañó por hacerla esperar.

Girando a mitad de camino hacia ella, trató de ignorar los latidos acelerados de su corazón mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y decidió salvar la incómoda situación lo mejor que pudo.

"A- Ahh ~"

Su voz se quebró allí por los nervios, pero hizo que Carmen volviera a sonreír afectuosamente. Ella no perdió el tiempo de guiar el rollo de sushi a su boca con sus palillos, sin hacer comentarios sobre su repentina disposición y más emocionada al ver su reacción con su pequeño pero maravilloso descubrimiento culinario. Tan pronto como escuchó su propio gemido de deleite por el sabor, su risa se escuchó cálida y clara antes de que comenzaran a discutir los sabores con genuino interés.

Las cosas más pequeñas eran las que hacían que sus citas o sus momentos de tranquilidad a solas fueran tan especiales ...

Carmen adoraba el brillo de sus ojos mientras defendía su perspectiva de una receta para hacer ese rollo de sushi específico. Esa pasión, su sonrisa complacida, su burla y respuestas pícaras cuando ella le respondía juguetonamente. Ignis amaba su sonrisa brillante, su voz melodiosa que señalaba los ingredientes y las posibilidades de cómo hacer que todos funcionen en el rollo, incluso cuando le explicaba todos los defectos de esas ideas. Adoraba su dulzura, su competitividad, la forma en que ella fácilmente lo había hecho relajarse y disfrutar de quién era, sin juzgar ni esperar nada de él.

Con el estómago lleno y con todo limpio o guardado, decidieron acurrucarse en el sofá y disfrutar del resto del espectáculo o de una película después...

Fue una noche especial, una rara tarde libre en la que ambos pudieron descansar y divertirse. En su encantador momento de tranquilidad juntos, sus párpados se volvieron pesados y juntos se durmieron temprano.


	5. "¡Tus manos están tan frías!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis y Carmen se permiten jugar con temperaturas ;)  
> ATENCIÓN: Este capìtulo es Picante 🌶️🔥

El susurro de las sábanas y los gemidos femeninos fueron los compañeros de los suspiros varoniles en esa noche tranquila. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, las luces de las velas eran suaves y marcaban todos los contornos de sus cuerpos con un brillo sensual.

Carmen agarró las sábanas con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con firmeza mientras Ignis deslizaba el pequeño cubo de hielo por su estómago con un dedo, usando su boca para lamer o besar el rastro frío que dejaba atrás. El contraste de temperaturas la hizo temblar en la cama, los ojos mirándolo intensamente a través de ojos entrecerrados. Ignis mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella en todo momento, prestando mucha atención a sus expresiones y reacciones. Después de un momento, Ignis se detuvo para inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, absorbiendo la vista frente a él. Él sonrió, maliciosamente, mientras dibujaba formas al azar alrededor de su ombligo con el cubito de hielo derretido. Carmen se mordió los labios, apenas silenciando sus ruidos mientras las gotitas se deslizaban sobre su piel como hilos transparentes destinados a tejer telarañas en su cuerpo. 

Se veía perfectamente deshecha con su piel rosada y brillante, su sostén oscuro apenas la cubría y sus tirantes decoraban holgadamente la parte superior de sus brazos después de caer del lugar correcto sobre sus hombros. Sus labios estaban un poco hinchados después de la sesión de besos que tuvieran antes, su cabello desordenado enmarcaba su rostro y se extendía por toda la almohada y en sus ojos bailaba la llama del deseo, del amor. Ignis solo se movió para besar sus labios, dejando que el cubito de hielo terminara de derretirse en la palma de su mano antes de secarse en la toalla debajo de ellos. Había sido suficiente juego ya y quería tocarla. 

Ignis gruñó en el beso cuando Carmen envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar interrumpir el contacto de sus labios, llevándola consigo una vez que se movió hacia atrás para darle acceso perfecto a desabrochar su sostén. Él la ayudó a quitárselo, sus dedos afortunadamente esquivando su piel mientras lo hacía, pero tan pronto como la espalda de Carmen golpeó el colchón nuevamente y su mano tocó y recorrió sus costados, su cuerpo se sacudió con un gemido.

"¡Tus manos están tan frías!"

Ignis hizo una pausa por un segundo, alarmado por su fuerte reacción, pero inmediatamente se suavizó y se disculpó, salpicando besos sobre su cuello y pecho. En diferentes momentos, Ignis levantó la cara de su piel para mirarla, viendo cómo el puchero en sus labios se derretía en una sonrisa perezosa. La última vez que echó un vistazo, los dedos de Carmen estaban peinando cuidadosamente su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con amor. Todavía se estremecía aquí y allá con la brisa nocturna, e Ignis se propuso arreglar eso.

"No te preocupes, gatita...", murmuró, su voz baja y segura. "Te calentaré muy bien en poco tiempo".

Fue el turno de Carmen de hacer una pausa y reírse de la línea cursi, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de relajarse por completo en la cama.

"Por favor, hazlo..."

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y disfrutar este trabajo!  
> Siéntete libre de dejar un comentario con tus impresiones o kudos si te gustó <3
> 
> Puedes encontrarme en Tumblr y Twitter, @blossattic
> 
> ¡Ten un buen día! ;)


End file.
